References to other media
Easter Eggs are generally pop culture references and other fun topics the developers place into the game for players to find, and which don't have any impact on the game's progression. General *License plates read "D34D 1574ND," which translates from leet speak to Dead Island. *On various bookshelves throughout the game, you can find a book titled "Dead Island: A True Story." *The challenge "YA RLY" is a reference to the popular internet meme "O RLY?." *There is a long and arduous Easter egg which includes the collection, and specific placement of several colored skulls. Successfully completing this Easter egg results in Developer's Mods. *In the beginning, when you leave your room and enter the one down the hall left of you, you will find the couple from the trailer, dead, of course. It's theorized that the couple were immune to the virus- much like the player, and that they died from wounds and/or the sheer amount of zombies. *Beer machines all over Banoi, especially found in bars on the first map, have the trademark "Heineken" logo on them, but instead read "Dead Islander." *You can find packets of tobacco scattered around the floor (many are located where you have to find flares in Act I) that are clearly modeled after Golden Virginia brand rolling tobacco. * A copy of "Fakt," the largest Polish tabloid, can be found in Act I. The headline on the front page says: "Ile ofiar zbierze zaraza?" ("How many victims will gather the plague?") "Fakt" is known for publishing absurd articles, i.e. "I do not sleep because I keep dresser" ("Nie śpię, bo trzymam kredens") or "Quilt wanted to strangle me" ("Kołdra chciała mnie udusić"). *A poster with the face of Adrian Ciszewski, producer of Dead Island, and sign "VOTE!" can be found in cabins in many places and in Mohakin's cabin in Act III; the poster in Mohakin's place has 2 Diving Knife sticks in both eyes on the poster. *Nenja Samejon is tied to the bed in Act I in front of the cameras. If you transpose the first n and j in her first name, and the s and j in her last name, it is Jenna Jameson. *At all gas stations that can be accessed, all the gas prices are 6.66, a reference to the Number of the Beast, 666. *Real Easter Egg here -On the Tomb of Natives map. *The quest "Chasing the White Rabbit" is a reference to Lewis Carroll´s book "Alice´s Adventrures in Wonderland"/"Alice in Wonderland" , wherein the protagonist Alice chases The White Rabbit into a rabbit hole and ends up in Wonderland. Video Games *The achievement/trophy "Right 4 Life" is a direct reference to Valve's video game series Left 4 Dead, left being the opposite of right and life being the opposite of death. *The achievement/trophy "Ah! Spoiled Meat" is a reference to the Blizzard video game Diablo. The Butcher was a boss early in the first game of the series who said "Ah! Fresh Meat!" when the door to his chamber was opened, and dropped a unique item called "The Butchers Cleaver." To get this achievement, you must kill a Butcher with an Axe. *There is a Legendary weapon called Assassin's Greed, an obvious reference to Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series. *The Portal icon on the map/radar resembles the Aperture Science logo from VALVe's ''Portal'' series. *The achievement/trophy "No raccoons in here" is a reference to Raccoon City from Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3 as it too was overrun by zombies and was eventually destroyed by a nuclear explosion. *The achievement/trophy "Somebody set up us the bomb" is a reference to Zero Wing, a poorly translated video game that spawned the popular internet meme "All your base are belong to us." *The Quest "Big Daddy, Where are you?" is a reference to 2K Boston's Bioshock series. *The helicopter pilot Nikolai is a referance to the character of the same name from the Call of duty modern warefare series. *If you look in the middle of the steering wheel in cars you'l find the logo of Saints. Music *The quest "Born to Be Wild" is a reference to the song of the same name by the rock band Steppenwolf. *The quest "Back in Black" is a reference to the song of the same name sung by the Australian rock band AC/DC. *The quest "One Last Breath" is a reference to the song of the same name by Creed. *The quest Knocking on Heaven's Door is a reference to the song "Knocking on Heaven's Door" by Bob Dylan. *The quest "Radio Ga Ga" is a reference to a song of the same name by Queen. *The quest Soldier of Fortune is a reference to the song of the same name by Deep Purple. *The quest Wheels of Steel is a reference to a song of the same name by the band Saxon. *The quest Welcome to the Jungle is a reference to a song of the same name by Guns 'n Roses *The Challenge Let the Zombies Hit the Floor is a refrence to the song "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool. Films *The achievement "Tis but a flesh wound!" is a reference to the famous "Black Knight" scene from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," in which King Arthur is fighting the Black Knight and is able to cut off both of his arms. When King Arthur declares victory, the Black Knight argues that the loss of his limbs is "just a flesh wound." *The achievement/trophy "Cardio" is a possible reference to the 2009 American zombie comedy film "Zombieland," as Columbus' first rule is "Cardio." *While in the jungle during Act III, a man named Jason can be seen fighting the undead with a machete while wearing a hockey mask. Jason is likely a reference to Jason Voorhees, the fictional character from the "Friday the 13th" series of slasher films. Of further note, Jason's cabin references several other slasher films: The Chainsaw from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the Boiler Room from "A Nightmare on Elm Street,", and the stick puppet shrines from "Blair Witch Project." *The achievement/trophy "How many days exactly?" is a reference to the movie "28 Days Later..." *During the final quest "Chasing the White Rabbit," after a period of fighting, Ryder White will contact someone via radio, telling them to "execute protocol 66." This is likely a reference to "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith." *During the jail act you get out of the sewer in a shower room full of dead bodies. This is a reference to the 1996 Michael Bay movie "The Rock." *The legendady katana "Zed's Demise" is a reference to Quentin Tarantino's 1994 classic, Pulp Fiction. *The quest Full Metal Jacket is a reference to the war film of the same name. *Ryder White's is a reference to Gandalf the white's title "the White rider". Television *Two survivors, Jack and Bob, both reference the "Star Trek" series, specifically the famous catch phrase of Leonard H. McCoy. *The Oceanic Flight 1012 plane crash and the opening of the hatch in the Lifeguard Tower are references to the TV Series Lost, where Oceanic Flight 815 crashes on a tropical island. Other TV shows also use the Oceanic Airways name. *The achievement/trophy "Everybody lies" is a reference to the catch phrase of Gregory House from the television show "House." *The challenge "It's WAY over 9000" is a reference to the Japanese manga series "Dragon Ball", specifically a meme spawned from Dragon Ball Z. *In an abandoned house in Moresby, there is a door leading to a room full of undead. Next to the door the words "Don't Open, Dead Inside" are scrawled on the wall. This is a reference to the first episode of AMC's "The Walking Dead," when Rick Grimes is in the hospital. Gallery Easter egg - poster of Adrian Ciszewski.jpg|Adrian Ciszewski's poster Jason.jpg|Jason Easter egg- Fakt.jpg|Copy of “Fakt”